Toy Story Toons
by Gotham317
Summary: My fanfics of my own Toy Story Toons.
1. Sarge Moves Out

I'm making my own Toy Story Toons, but I'm putting in my OC Princess Clara from Toy Story, My Version. In Hawaiian Vacation, Clara would've helped Woody and the other toys give Barbie and Ken the vacation of their dreams. In Small Fry, she would just be a cameo since there wasn't much the other toys did. In Partysaurus Rex, Clara would've stood up for Rex when Mr. Potato Head calls him Party-pooper Rex. My first Toy Story Toon is Sarge Moves Out. It's based on the book Sarge Moves Out. The alien slime dispenses are from the Toy Story Activity Center game.

**Sarge Moves Out**

Mr. Potato Head: Don't you get it? We're done! Finished! Over the hill!

Woody: Hey, hey, hey. Now come on, guys. We all knew this day was coming.

Hamm: Yeah, but now it's here.

While Woody was talking to the toys, Buzz noticed Sarge and his two men climbing up the desk towards the window.

Woody: Look, every toy goes through this. No one wants to see-

Buzz: Hey Sarge. What are you doing?

Sarge: War's over, folks. Me and the boys are moving on.

Woody: Moving on?

Buzz: You're going AWOL?

Sarge: We've done our duty. Andy is grown up.

Solider1: Let's face it. When the trash bags come out, we army guys are the first to go.

Buzz: Trash bags?

Woody: Who said anything about trash bags?

Sarge: It has been an honor serving with you. Good luck, folks.

Soldier1 grabbed Sarge, opened his parachute, and a gust of wind carried them away.

Solider2: You're gonna need it.

With those words, the last soldier opened his parachute and was carried away by the wind. The wind carried the three soldiers away from Andy's house and over the neighborhood, and towards the city.

After a long flight, the troops landed in the parking lot of Al's Toy Barn, only to find that the name had been changed to Sal's Toy Barn, with a banner that said "Under New Management."

Solider1: So uh, where do we go from here?

Sarge: We go into that toy barn, search for a little boy, and stow away in his bag so he can take us to his home base.

Solider1: Yeah but, why don't we find a little girl and stow away in her bag?

Solider2: Why would girls wanna play with three tiny green soliders? All we know is that they might dress us up in dolls' clothes.

Sarge: That's enough! Let's move, move, move!

The three troops snuck into the toy barn, hiding behind a stack of boxes as kids and their parents came walking in back and forth. As the troops thought of a way to find the right boy to go home with, they spotted a little boy carrying a box containing a toy helicopter while heading for the cashier with his mom.

Stanley: This helicopter will be perfect for my Combat Carl. Come on, mom. Hurry up! I wanna go home so I can open it up!

Sarge: Get ready men. As soon as the boy's backpack passes us, we jump in. Ready….now!

When Stanley walked by, the troops jumped into an opening of the backpack.

Sarge: Mission accomplished, men. We're going to our new home base.

Solider2: I can't wait to try out Stanley's new helicopter.

But instead of going to Stanley's house, the car stopped at the bakery. Stanley carried his bag with him into the bakery with his mom.

Baker: Welcome. How can I help you?

Mom: I'd like a couple of glazed doughnuts, please.

When Stanley swung his bag around excitedly, Sarge and his men fell out.

Sarge: Quick! Back in the bag!

Solider1: Wait! Someone's coming!

The troop went into lifeless mode when another baker found them.

Baker2: Now where did you come from? Oh well. You three will be the perfect decorations for my new cake.

He carried the three army men and placed them onto a cake with a soldier's picture on front, in between a Mater cake and a Nemo cake, inside a freezer. The baker shut the door and left. Inside the freezer, Sarge and his troops tried to push open the door, but they couldn't.

Sarge: Keep trying men! Push!

Solider2: We can't! It's locked!

Soldier1: Man, it's freezing in here.

Solider2: Well, why do you think they call it a freezer?!

Sarge: Enough chit chat! Keep pushing!

The two soliders pushed and pushed, but the door still wouldn't open. Finally, they gave up.

Sarge: Well boys. Looks like we're gonna be here for a while.

The next day, the baker opened the freezer and took out the soldier cake with Sarge and his men on top. He placed the cake inside a box, and gave it to a man who bought it.

Inside the box, Sarge and his men were covered from head to toe with tiny icicles. But they shook them off when the box's lid closed on top of them.

Solider1: I thought we'd never get out of there.

Solider2: Where do you think we're going to now?

Sarge: I believe I heard that man say he was going to Pizza Planet.

Solider1: What for?

Sarge: We'll have to wait and see, cadet.

The man's car parked in front of the Pizza Planet restaurant. The man carried the cake inside the building and towards a little room where a birthday party was being held. He set the cake down on the table.

Dad: Happy birthday, Jimmy!

Jimmy: Thanks dad!

He opened the box and his eyes widen when he saw the solider's face on the cake, as well as the three troops on top. The candles were lit and Jimmy blew them out and the children cheered. After the children received candy bags, it was time to go home.

Dad: Come on, Jimmy!

Jimmy: Coming!

When the children left the room, the troops came to life.

Sarge: Men! There's been a change of plans. We're going home with Jimmy.

Solider2: That's exactly what I had in mind, sir.

Solider1: That Jimmy kid must really love soliders since he loved that cake so much.

Sarge: Come on, men! After him!

The troops climbed down the table and crept out the door. They quickly hid by the alien slime dispensers as a crowd of kids came thundering past them, nearly stepping on them. Suddenly, they heard voices cackling above them. The troops looked up and saw three heads of alien slime dispensers looking down on them.

Alien Head1: Those guys would've been squashed and flatten like pieces of paper if they hadn't moved so quickly.

Alien Head2: Oh! Maybe they would've been flatten like pizzas!

Alien Head3: That's pancakes, you dope.

Sarge: I don't anything funny about getting stepped on, aliens!

Alien Head3: We're just kidding around, GI Joe. What are you doing snooping around here anyway?

Solider1: We're looking for a little boy named Jimmy.

Sarge: Solider! Why should you be telling him? We don't even know if he's friend or foe?

Alien Head1: Relax, Lieutenant Dan. If you're referring to the little boy who had a party, he's already at the exit.

Sarge: Oh. Thanks.

The troops raced off to find Jimmy. By the time they caught up with him, Jimmy was in the car with his dad and it drove off.

Solider2: Now what?

Sarge spotted a Pizza Planet truck that was about to leave. The troops climbed up to the rear bumper of the truck and hung on tight as the truck sped off so quickly.

Sarge: Hang on, men! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!

But the truck was going too fast and the soliders were about to be bounced off, until Sarge spotted Jimmy's car.

Sarge: Get ready, men! Target straight ahead!

The two soldiers opened up their parachutes and, with one solider holding onto Sarge, were blown off the bumper. They seemed to be floating towards Jimmy's car, but another car drove by and its force blew away the troops. Then they were blown away by another car, and another, until they smacked into a Dinoco sign, high above. The troops scrambled to the top of the sign.

Soldier2: Well, there goes boy number two.

Solider1: I don't think I feel so good. I think I'm gonna throw up.

Solider2: So now what, sir?

Sarge: We'll just have to set up camp here for the night. There's nothing else we can do. Our mission to finding a new home base has failed. Sorry if I brought you into this, gentlemen.

Seeing their boss feeling blue, the two soliders tried to comfort him.

Solider1: It's not your fault, sir. We've had rough times now and then.

Solider2: Yeah. We'll try and figure something out tomorrow.

Sarge looked at them, hoping they were right. As the two soliders lay down to rest, Sarge watched the sun set over the city before turning in for the night.

The next morning, as the sun was rising, Sarge and his two men used their parachutes to float down to the ground, without being seen. But a sudden gust of wind took them by surprise. The troops crashed into a wooden fence. As they slide down the fence, Sarge landed in a garbage can while the other two held onto the ledge of the can.

Sarge: Troops! Help me get out!

Solider2: We're coming, sir! That is if we can help ourselves.

Solider1: You hold on to me while I reach for Sarge!

Solider2: You got it!

The second soldier held onto the first soldier's waist as he reached down for Sarge.

Solider1: Take my hand, sir!

Sarge: I can't reach! Go men! Save your selves!

Solider1: No way, sir! A good solider never leaves a man behind!

Knowing he was right, Sarge nodded, and he reached up to grab his cadet's arms. But the garbage truck arrived. Sid, while listening to his music through his headphones, banged against the garbage cans in rhythm. The banging noises caused the two soldiers to fall into the garbage with Sarge.

Sid picked up the garbage cans and tossed the garbage into the back of the truck, boarded the truck and drove away. Inside the truck, the three green army men climbed out of the garbage, while pushing and shoving aside the smelly garbage that was close to them.

Solider2: Phew! What is it that people throw in their garbage that makes it smell so bad?

Solider1: This smells even worse than Molly's diapers.

Sarge: Come on, men! We gotta escape before we're taken to the dump of doom! Unleash your parachutes!

The two soldiers opened up their parachutes and the second soldier grabbed onto Sarge as the next gust of wind carried them out of the garbage truck and into the air. They floated down gently into the playground of Sunnyside Daycare. Barbie and Ken, whom were in their bathing suits, came over to greet them.

Barbie: Sarge? Is that you?

Sarge: Miss Barbie?

Solider1: Nice suit.

Solider2: Don't get any ideas, man.

Barbie: I'm so glad to see you. How did you get here?

Sarge: It would take too long to explain, ma'am.

Ken: Friends of yours, Barbie?

Barbie: Ken, this is Sarge. Sarge, this is Ken, my boyfriend.

Sarge: (salutes) Greetings, well groomed man.

Ken: (salutes) Greetings, uh, little green soldier. Welcome to Sunnyside, boys. The most cool and groovy daycare in the world.

Barbie: We're having a party in the sandbox. Would you care to join us?

Sarge: With pleasure, ma'am. Boys, I think we just found our new home base.

And the three little green army men toddled towards the sandbox to join in the party.


	2. Pet Problem

This next Toy Story Toon is called Pet Problem. It's from the same name of a Toy Story book where Woody, Buzz, and the toys have to look after a hamster Bonnie brought home. In this chapter, my OC Princess Clara finds a lost pregnant dog and takes care of her with help from the other toys.

**Pet Problem**

One rainy day at Bonnie's house, the toys were playing a game of hide and seek.

Clara: Eight…nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!

She looked under the bed, the toy chest, and the closet, but Clara couldn't find her toy friends anywhere in the bedroom.

Clara: Hmm, where could they be? I thought for sure that they'd be hiding in the bedroom. They're probably hiding outside the bedroom. Well, it's a good thing Bonnie and her folks are out weekend. We got the whole house to ourselves.

As Clara searched the house, she heard whining sounds outside. Curious, she climbed up to the window and looked outside. She gasped when she saw a small dog, covered from head to tail in mud, and shivering from the cold wet rain.

Clara: Oh my goodness! That poor thing. I've gotta get her inside.

Meanwhile, all the other toys had been hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen. They were all huddled up and on top of each other.

Chuckles: This is not my idea of fun.

Rex: Where's Clara? She should've found us about now.

Dolly: I'm sure she's fine. But are you sure this is the perfect hiding spot?

Hamm: Sure it is. When she comes close, we jump out and surprise her.

Mr. Pricklepants: Potato Head, would you kindly get your foot off my face?

Mr. Potato Head: Whatever you say, porcupine.

Mr. Pricklepants: I'm a hedgehog!

Buzz: Quiet! I think she's coming. Get ready everyone.

Outside the cabinet in the kitchen, Clara led the cold, wet, muddy dog into the kitchen.

Clara: Oh, you poor baby. Don't worry, I'll make a nice hot bath, and then I'll give you something nice to eat.

No sooner had she spoken those words, the toys jumped out of the cabinet.

Toys: Gotcha!

Clara fell backwards, startled. The muddy dog was also startled. When the toys saw the muddy creature, they screamed.

Mrs. Potato Head: What is that thing?

Rex: It's a monster!

Clara: No, it's not a monster! It's a dog!

Toys: A dog?!

The toys looked at muddy creature. They could see it had the shape of a dog, for it is a dog.

Buttercup: How did it get in here?

Clara: I found a key under the rug, then pushed a chair to the front door, and unlocked it. Then I took the dog inside.

Trixie: But it's a stray dog. Strays can be nasty.

Mr. Pricklepants: What if it has rabies?

Clara: She's not a stray. Look, she's wearing a collar.

Woody: Clara, if Bonnie and her parents come home and find a wet and muddy dog in the house, they'll call animal control and take it away.

Mr. Potato Head: So get that dirty mutt out of this house before we get in trouble!

Clara: I am not throwing her out of the house! I couldn't just leave her outside while it's raining. She's probably hungry, cold, lost, lonely, and has nowhere to go. If you let me keep her, I promise I'll take good care of her. Please? She needs help.

The toys glanced at each other. They looked at Clara and the dog, both giving them sad eyes.

Woody: Alright. You may keep her. But only until Bonnie comes home, we let her go.

Clara was so happy, she scooped up Woody in a massive hug and kissed his cheek couple of times.

Clara: Oh, thank you! Thank you!

Jessie: You might need a lot of help taking care of that critter, so we'll help you.

Clara: Thanks, Jessie. First, we have to get her cleaned up. She needs a bath.

Rex: I know who can help.

The toys led the dog into the bathroom, where Captain Suds and Chuck E. Duck and the other bath toys were. The bath toys were surprised to see the muddy dog.

Rex: Princess Clara brought in a lost dog that needs help.

Clara: We wanna give her a bath so she won't be dirty anymore. I hope you don't mind that we use the bathtub.

Captain Suds: Of course, Your Highness. Bring her in, but don't let her step on the smaller toys.

The dog hopped into the tub. Rex turned the handles and water came out, flooding the tub. Jessie, Dolly, and Clara began scrubbing the dog with sponges of soap, washing the mud off. The dog was revealed to be a beagle. She wore a pink collar with a tag. The name was Abby.

Clara: Abby? That's a nice name.

Chuck E. Duck: I know what it is! It's a…uh…

Clara: A beagle?

Abby climbed out of the tub, and then shook the water off her. The walls got wet, the floor got wet, and the toilet got wet. The bath toys didn't mind, they liked it when the sprinkles of water came on them, but Woody and the other toys didn't like it. They just stood there with solemn expressions.

Mr. Potato Head: Well, that's just great.

After drying off, the toys led Abby into the kitchen to look for food to feed her.

Clara: Now, we need to find her food. What do dogs eat?

Slinky: They eat biscuits, and peanut butter, and steak…

Clara: Jessie and I will find some peanut butter in the cabinets. Some of you open the refrigerator and see if there's any steak for Abby.

Mr. Potato Head hoisted Woody on his shoulders, Woody hoisted Rex on his shoulders, and Rex hoisted Buzz on his shoulders. Buzz was high enough to reach the refrigerator handle. Jessie found the jar of peanut butter and carried it out. Clara opened the drawer and pulled out a knife.

Buzz: Be careful with that knife, Princess. You could hurt someone.

Clara: I know, Buzz. I'm using the knife to scoop out the peanut butter for the dog to eat. And please, just call me Clara.

Buzz: Of course.

Mr. Potato Head: Hey! I'm getting mashed down here! Open the door already!

Buzz pulled and pulled until the refrigerator door flew open. But when the door opened, it knocked the toys away. As Rex fell, he landed right on top of Mr. Potato Head.

Rex: Ha! This is payback for calling me a party-pooper.

Mr. Potato Head: By sitting on me? Yeah right, that's real funny. Now get off me!

Buzz: I found the steak!

Buzz hopped out of the refrigerator with a container, with a large steak inside, leftover from dinner. Jessie and Clara came over with the jar of peanut butter and a knife. Abby wanted to eat the steak first, so Buzz opened the bag and laid the steak out in front of the dog. Abby sniffed it, and then ate it.

Then, Clara opened the jar of peanut butter, dipped the knife into the jar, getting some peanut butter on it, and held it out to the dog. Abby licked the peanut butter off. All of a sudden, Abby stuck her snout into the jar, and ate all the peanut butter ravenously until there was no more peanut butter.

Jessie: That must've been one hungry dog.

Rex: Uh, why do dogs like peanut butter?

Slinky: I don't know, but I've seen Andy give some to Buster and he really liked it.

Mr. Pricklepants and Slinky pushed a bowl of water towards Abby, which she drank from.

Hamm: OK. The dog's been washed, fed, and now what do we do?

Abby lied down on the floor, exposing her tummy, and wagging her tail. Woody had seen this before with Buster, and could see that Abby wanted a tummy rub. Plus, with Slinky mentioning Buster made Woody see that Abby somehow reminded him of Buster. So, Woody climbed onto the dog's tummy and began rubbing it. Abby thumped her foot and wagged her tail excitedly.

Woody: Aw, who's a good dog? Huh? Who's a good dog! Who's a good doggie!

But he stopped rubbing the dog's belly when he noticed the other toys staring at him. Embarrassed, Woody climbed off the dog's tummy.

Woody: Sorry, I just wanted to give the dog a good pat on the tummy. Hehe.

Clara: Ok…now I think the next thing we should do is – hey!

Abby bounded off to explore the rest of the house. The toys chased after her. Along the way, Mr. Potato Head stepped in something wet. When he looked down he gasped.

Mr. Potato Head: Uh guys...do you know where the towels are kept?

Abby ran into Bonnie's bedroom and jumped onto the bed, rubbing her furry body on the blanket.

Dolly: Hey! Get off the bed!

Dolly and Buttercup climbed onto the bed and tried to pull Abby off the bed by grabbing her feet. But Abby playfully grabbed the two toys, and tossed them into the air and caught them again, and then nuzzled them.

Buzz: Put them down! They're not a chew toys!

Then Abby bounced off the bed and began doing other things. First, she tried to play with Rex's tail.

Rex: Hey! Stop poking my tail!

She tried to play with Bullseye, but Jessie, thinking Abby would use Bullseye as a chew toy, chased her away.

Jessie: Don't even think about it!

Then the dog licked Woody's face, covering him with saliva.

Woody: Ugh! Stop it!

Mrs. Potato Head: Clara, do something about that mangy mutt of yours! She's out of control!

Clara: Alright! I'll figure something out!

As Abby bounced Totoro around like a ball, Clara tried to calm her down.

Clara: Put him down!

The dog dropped Totoro and then dropped to the floor.

Clara: That wasn't so bad now, was it?

But Abby howled in pain.

Clara: What's wrong, girl?

Peatrice: Maybe it was the steak. We should've put it in the microwave.

Peanelope: Or maybe she had too much peanut butter.

Peaty: Maybe she's gotta go outside and…you know.

But Abby kept whining and looking underneath her. Chuckles checked to see what was wrong.

Clara: You don't think Abby's sick, do you?

Woody: I hope not. If she is, we'll make her a nice bed so she can rest-

Chuckles: And we can deliver the puppies!

Woody: And we can deliver the….puppies?

Chuckles: That's why she's in pain! This dog's about to have puppies!

The toys screamed, and started running around the room, screaming and panicking.

Rex: What do we do?! I don't know what to do!

Woody: Get her in the car! Where's the car?! I'll drive!

Buzz: Bonnie's dad took the car!

Trixie: Somebody get the number for 911!

Mrs. Potato Head: You just said the number!

Dolly: The puppies are coming! The puppies are coming!

Buttercup: What do we do?! What do we do?!

Mr. Potato Head: How should I know?! I don't know anything about puppies!

Mr. Pricklepants: I should've known this would happen!

Hamm: Somebody get her in the corvette!

Slinky: Somebody call the vet!

Jessie: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

While all the toys were freaking out, Chuckles and Clara just stood there.

Chuckles: Could everyone please calm down?!

Clara: QUIET! Hush up already!

Hearing her voice, the toys stopped running and screaming.

Chuckles: Now, this is not the time to panic! We have to help this dog deliver her puppies! But we have to work as a team! Trixie, Dolly, Jessie, Woody, Buzz, get some towels! Potato Heads, little aliens, get some hot water! Rex, Hamm, Buttercup, Pricklepants, Slinky, get a large old blanket, the one that Bonnie's dad keeps in the closet! Bullseye, Totoro, Clara, the peas, and I will keep an eye on the dog! Now get going!

Everyone did as they were told. Minutes later, everyone waited outside Bonnie's bedroom. Chuckles and Clara were helping Abby deliver her puppies. Chuckles had told everyone to wait outside the bedroom, as he didn't want them to get freaked out by the sight of a dog giving birth.

Rex: What's taking them so long?

Slinky: What are they doing in there?

Jessie: I hope that poor critter's ok.

And then, Clara opened the door.

Clara: Everyone, you have to come see this.

The toys walked into the bedroom, and their eyes widened at the sight before them. Abby lay calmly on the blanket while nursing five newborn puppies.

Toys: Awww.

Mrs. Potato Head: How adorable.

Trixie: They're so cute.

Rex: I wanna play with them!

Clara: Hold on, Rex. They were just born, you can't play with them.

Chuckles: (pats Clara's shoulder) You did good, Princess. You should've seen her. She did a great job helping those pups.

Woody: Really? I'm so proud of you, Clara. I wished I could've seen it, but I'm proud of you.

Mr. Potato Head: Eh, question. What do you mean by deliver? And where did those pups come from?

Clara: Trust me. You don't wanna know.

Abby leaned over and licked Clara, as if to say thank you. Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound. Hamm climbed up to the window and looked out.

Hamm: Uh, guys. I hate to ruin this wonderful moment but….BONNIE'S BACK! THE CAR'S PULLING UP TO THE DRIVEWAY!

Clara: Oh no! What do we do?!

Woody: For once, I don't know!

Buzz Back to your places, everyone!

The toys scrambled back to their positions, just as Bonnie burst into the room. She gasped when she saw the dog in her bedroom, nursing her puppies. But Abby seemed calm in her presence.

Bonnie: Mom-?

When Bonnie told her parents, they called the owner of the dog, whose phone number was on the dog tag. The owner, who was a lady, arrived to pick up Abby. She apologized to the Andersons about her dog getting into their house, but the Andersons were more puzzled on how the dog got in, how she got so clean, and well fed.

When Abby was carried to her car, she gazed out the car window, staring back at Clara, who had been watching from the bedroom window. Clara sadly waved goodbye to Abby, who howled goodbye, as the car drove away. Clara sat on the window still, sobbing. Woody was at her side.

Woody: You did good, Clara.

Clara: Thanks, but I wish we kept her.

Woody: Abby belongs with someone else, just as we belong to Bonnie. But I'm sure you'll see her again. Since you found her, she must live nearby.

Their conversation was interrupted when Mr. Anderson screamed from the front door.

Mrs. Anderson: What's wrong, honey?

Mr. Anderson: That dog left one of her presents at the door!

Bonnie: Eww!

In the bedroom, the toys were puzzled.

Jessie: Abby left a present for us? Yee-haw!

Dolly: How sweet.

Chuckles: Uh, folks? It's not the kind of present you think it is.

Rex: What present is it?

Chuckles gathered everyone in a close circle as he quietly explained what kind of present Abby left at the front door. When all of this was explained, the toys made disgusted expressions and groans.

Toys: Ewwww!


End file.
